Second Coming
by minimij
Summary: Just when people thought Narnia was just a story, someone manages to create the real thing, what happenes when 5 teens find themselves stuck in the middle of it. please RR
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**introduction**

It was a cold December night just on the outskirts of London, a small semi-detached house stood, it was white with green front door and window boxes. Being December the 6 the out side Christmas decorations had been put up and were on and shining. The family that lived in this house were a normal little family with there own way of doing things and such, there was Emma (mum), and John (dad), Will there 18 year old son and there 16 year old daughter ivy.

There house was in a small road, not very busy, they new every one there, to the right of the house there was a small ally leading to the houses behind and gardens. Over looking the back garden that this alley ran along, at the back of this house was a small bedroom ivy's bedroom.

Her room wasn't to fancy nor to fussy, just a normal room. There was no colour on three of the walls and a soft yellow on the last, all the furniture matched. There wasn't to much furniture just what was needed, there was a small desk with a new black swivel chair she had got as a present for tidying her room for a month, a built in wardrobe with a mirror in the centre of three sliding doors, a chest of draws, a small bedside table her dad had made her specially and the last thing was her bed, just the right size for her. And this is where we start this story.


	2. Chapter 2 Walkies

**Chapter one, walkies**

Screwed up in her bed ivy decided today she would stay in bed, which was very unlike her. She herd her mum calling her from the hall downstairs,

"ivy! Ivy, will you get up please remember you said you would take cookie for her walk"

Her mum finished calling and ivy just groaned and pulled the covers over her head further. Then there was a muffled thudding coming up the stairs and the door opening, it was her dad and by the heavy wait pulling at her duvet was cookie her golden retriever puppy (ivy had named her dog cookie because nobody else would call a dog that, to make her special)

"mmmmmm, cookie its…" and she looked at her alarm clock, it was 9:30 "aahhh, why didn't you tell me it was 9:30, I'm suppose to be meeting nic at 9:00, why didn't you wake me!" she jumped up to be met by her dad standing in front of her,

"calm down" he said in his usual calm voice "your not late, will messed with your clock" and he laughed lightly. Ivy ran to the door and shouted down stairs,

"WILL, YOU GIT, DON'T COME IN MY ROOM!!" that was replied by her mum telling her off for calling her brother a git, and in background was her brother laughing very loudly.

"I'm going to kill him" she whispered as she returned to her room, parcing her dad who was leaving her room and heading down stairs,

"wait till your mother isn't in" he said with a laugh and continued down stairs, ivy just laughed at what her father had just said and shut her door, leaning against the back of it and looking at her puppy now engulfed in duvet.

"he he, you silly puppy" and she kneeled down to find cookie, crawling into the duvet,

"aaahhhhahhhhaaaahhhhaaahhh, that tickles" as her face was attacked with cookie tongue, the puppy then tried to run away but ivy stood up taking the duvet with her and picking up cookie in her arms.

"come on lets get dressed" she said and placed cookie on her bed, she then headed for the wardrobe to grab some cloths. After picking put her favourite jeans and baby blue t-shirt with little wight wings on the front, she ran to the bathroom witch was next to her room to change and wash.

After she was dressed and washed she returned to her room to find it empty, where was cookie? She went over to her side-table and picked up her clock, and searched for her phone. _I swear I left it hear, where is it? WILL! _and before you could catch her she had dropped the clock and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"WILL!! WHERES MY PHONE!!!!!" she shouted as she searched around looking for him and her phone. She ran through the kitchen and stopped, there was a funny noise coming from the living room, it was will and he was laughing. _oh no whats he read? _Sheopened the door and found her brother laughing, but not at her phone, he was laughing at her mum, who was dancing and singing to a song on the telly.

"mum what are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"dancing. I love this song" her mum replied.

"will, where's my phone" ivy asked her brother who wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "will? My phone? WILL!" she said again, he jerked his head form watching the TV to see what his sister was saying.

"oh yeah, here I found it in the wash basket, so I thought I'd save it from the wash, you should really be more careful" he replied with a motherly tone.

"thanx" she replied through clenched teeth and she snatched it out of his hand,

"now, now be nice you two" there mother told them as she past into the kitchen.

"yes, mummy of course we are" will replied sarcastically, he rose from his seat and walked past ivy not before whispering "next time I'll leave it" and he left.

Ivy glanced at the clock on her phone and saw it said 9:00 _stupid brother _she thought to herself as she left to find her puppy once more to take her for her morning walk.

"COOKIE, WALKIES, COOKIE" ivy called to hear a load thudding noise to be greeted by cookie looking very excited,

Cookie loved her walks especially with ivy because ivy loved to walk so they would go for miles, but most of all she loved the park and FOOTBALL!

"be back later" ivy called to her mum and dad in the kitchen,

"ok take your mobile, see you later" her dad called back,

"later twerp" her brother added as he returned to the living room.

Thud, the door was shut and they were off to the park, on the way they passed the usual houses and cars, mr and mrs Windsor's house was as usual covered in the most expensive Christmas light ever, there son was Gregory and he was the most annoying idiot ever too. Mrs white in her shocking blue house, that always made ivy smile. The fryers household was the one with all the gnomes and things in the garden that they lit up at Christmas, and her favourite house of them all Nic's house, right at the end of the road, and one of the biggest, nic also had a dog mipsy a Yorkshire terrier and so adorable, of course the two dogs got on because they always went on walks together.

"ding dong" the bell rang and nic answered the door,

"right on time" nic said as she opened the door also followed by load barking from mipsy behind her ready and waiting on her lead.

"I was nearly late thanx to will…"

"see you later mum" nic called replied by a muffed "ok" and she shut the door,

"continue…." and as they walked ivy told her about her brother being annoying and her mum dancing,

"really he he what to?" nic asked

" sugar babes push the button," she answered and they both burst into laughing fits.

They were approaching the park and let mipsy and cookie off there leads.

"so, what was it you wanted to tell?" ivy asked nic, and nic went all shy over nothing.

"Well?" she asked again,

"Well, you know…um….you know Declan from school?"

"yeh, the guy you…..no way?"

"way"

"oh my god you actually mean to say you and him are together" ivy shrieked nic nodded and smiled they both jumped and hugged each other.

" that's great, shame now there's only me left" ivy said as they parted,

"don't be silly, there's someone for everyone, you always say"

"yeh but, that doesn't't work for me" she said with a small smile. Out of every one of her friends ivy was the only one without someone, it was her and nic but now just her. Out of her, nic, maria, Ashley, meg, sophie and rachel, she was the only one without a guy. _never mind_ she thought to herself.

"don't think like that, you'll find someone if you don't I will" she reassured her friend with a smile.

"yeh, your right" ivy replied with a fake smile.

After spending some time at the park they decided to head back, only on the way back they walked past a house with boxes and furniture outside and big van saying "move'r'us" on it.

"new guys I suppose" nic said as they walked past, the house in mention was right next door to ivy's house,

"dad?" ivy asked as she saw her dad helping another man move a sofa,

"hey hun, just helping the new neighbours" and he gestured to the man next to him,

"Jeff this is my daughter ivy"

"very nice to meet you, my son and daughter are inside at the moment I'll introduce you later" the very tall man replied

"thanx.." she turned to nic "I gess, I'll cya later nic",

"I'll be back to help in a min"


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

**Chapter two, I****'****m….**

"okay cya in a min then" and ivy smiled and took cookie next door, nic waved and carried on home, to drop mipsy off.

Ivy went in, it smelled like roast chicken and veg (yum!) she went to the kitchen where her mum was cooking, ivy had been right roast chicken and veg. Her mum was just cutting up the veg. Ivy noticed there seemed to be a lot of food for just the four of them,

"mum? What's all the food for.." picking up a fresh carrot slice and eating it "mum?"

"oh, ivy could you pass me the collie please?"

"yeh, but what's all the food for?, are you trying to solve world hunger or somin" as she passed her mum the collie.

"no silly, next door are coming to dinner, as they haven't been to the shops they've got no food, your father invited them" her mum replied,

"oh ok"

"and nic's mum and sister are coming to, so they can meet them"

"great!, does that mean nic can come" she asked enthusiastically,

"of course, though don't go leaving her little sister out like last time"

"ok, ok can nic stay over then as well?" she asked smiling,

"yes ok, and you can invite Natalie as well"

"who?"

"Natalie from next door, she's your age and very nice, she'll be back in a minute she went to get another dish from their house." and at that a girl walked into the kitchen holding a large dish and smiling at ivy's mum,

"I got it, it's a lot bigger so we can put twice as much on it"

"Natalie, this is my daughter ivy"

"oh" she looked at ivy, put down the dish, wiped her hands down her sides and shook ivy's hand "nice to meet you, your mum was telling me about you earlier",

"nice to meet you too" ivy smiled, _she looks nice._ she thought to herself. "you can meet my best mate nic in a min she's coming up to help."

"great I have a friend already" and Natalie gave a huge smile. At that someone called from the front door,

"hello, ivy are you coming to help?" it was nic, just in time to meet Natalie,

"yeh I'll be right there" turned to Nat "come on, we'll have fun" Nat then looked at ivy's mum,

"but I said I'd help your mum ivy"

"you go have fun, all three of you can help me later"

"ok" the two girls said in unison, "I'll send mum round to help, all she's doing at the moment is shouting at dad and rob" and Nat giggled,

"that would be wise if she's getting angry"

"ok, I'll send her round" and with that the two girls ran to the door, where nic was waiting for them,

"hey ivy, and who's this, got a new best friend well I never" and she folded her arms and smiled,

"haha" ivy then hit nic on the arm lightly, and they both burst into laughter.

"this….is….Natalie" ivy spoke in-between laughs,

"nice….to…meet…you" nic replied.

"you two are made.."

"yep" they said together.

"..and my friends call me Nat" Natalie continued, and starting to laugh as well. It took a while for them all to stop, they started to walk towards the house next door, now Nat's house

"whose rob by the way?" ivy asked

"my twin" Nat replied

"you're a twin, wicked" nic said and ivy and nic both smiled. And went to the back of the truck that sat outside,

"comon, we can take some of my stuff up to my room" Nat said as they reached the truck and pulled out a box with "Nat's stuff" written on the side in red marker. "help me find the rest, I've got four, one's upstairs already"

"okay"

"sure" and they climbed in amongst the boxes to find the rest of nat's stuff, when they found all of her stuff, they headed inside where there was a lot of shouting.

"NO, NO NOT THERE, THERE!" they herd being shouted from somewhere in the house.

Natalie's house was completely backwards from ivy's house, the door was the in the middle, the stair were the wrong way round (so when you came you couldn't see them), there was no hall you went straight into the living room, and the kitchen was through to glass doors,

But ivy already had been in this house before it used to belong to her old friend now pen-pal Monika ivy had always liked It, because it was so different to all the others, Monika's mum and dad where architects and had changed the house a long time ago, ivy remembered that it had taken two years to become what it was today. Monika was always around her house and having dinner, because of the house. Ivy smiled at the thought of her nic and Monika laying and sitting on the rug that used to be in the corner in front of the TV, it was Monika's birthday and it was 11:00 at night because her parents said they could stay up as a treat, they had all sorts of food and it was so much fun ivy had never forgotten it, and vowed never to forget it. Monika had to move back to Italy because her parents business was out there. that was a sad day for everyone when she left, and the three girls promised to stay in touch and visit each other as much as possible, and they still had that connection today.

" you ok guys?" nat asked the two girls,

"yeh where fine" ivy said as she was knocked back into reality, "yeh an old friend of ours used to live here that's all" she replied with a smile,

"well now a new friend lives here" said nic with a big smile and all three girls smiled at each other and headed for the stairs,

"oh I best tell my mum to go round yours.."  
"okay we know where we're going we'll meet you up stairs, k?" ivy cut in,

"good idea" nat smiled and ran off leaving the box she was carrying behind.

Ivy and nic walked up the stairs, and straight into there old friends room, which had a box on a bed saying "nat's stuff" on it, nat had Monika's old room.


	4. Chapter 4 Maps and Newspapers

**Chapter three, the mural**

"I wonder if its still here?" nic said looking at the wall which on the other side of that wall was ivy's bedroom.

"wonder if what's still there?" nat said walking into the room with her box.

"oh nothing"

"nothing my bum, what?" insisted nat,

"a picture, mural thing we painted Monika"

"whose Monika?" nat asked putting down her box on the floor by the door.

" that was our old friend that used to live here" nic replied,

"oh, what was the picture of?"

"things, it took up the hole wall"

"relay?"nat asked "mum and dad had the decoraters in all last week to re-wallpaper the walls", looking where the other too were looking, "well, lets see if its still there then" she said as she jumped onto the bed and looked for a seem or rip,

"are you sure?"

"its my room come on" she told the others "lets find it"

"okay"

"don't need to be told twice" nic started to look as well and so did ivy. After a while

"wait watch" said ivy as she climb on to the bed and reached to the corner, my dad told me to always start in the corner, there" and as she said, ivy began to pull the paper away fro the corner, "yes" she said as she pulled more, then it ripped "wwoooowwa" and she feel backwards and landed on the floor,

"Hahahahaha, are you ok" nic asked as nat jumped down so they could both help her up.

"I'm fine" and they all started laughing, "its there look" and she pointed to a small piece of red in the corner "they didn't get rid of it" an they all started to pull away the paper.

"so did your mum go round mine?"

"yeh she left my dad and my annoying brother to arrange the furniture"

"annoying but lovable" came someone's voice from the door, they all turned around to see who it was, and there was a guy about there age, the same height as nat but blonde hair instead of brown like nat's and that stood messily on top of his head, he also had a kind face like nat's, he wasn't to lanky but just right, just like nat and he had a gorgeous smile like nat. it must be,

"rob!" and nat jumped down off the bed "this is nic and ivy…" and the rest was complete babble, _god she could talk fast _ivy thought to herself.

"huh" said nic as she jumped down,

"oh nothing, twin stuff" she replied

"nic" and she stuck out her hand,

"then the one on the bed must be ivy yes?" he asked her,

"that's me" ivy said as she jumped off the bed and went over to shake his hand.

"what did you do to the wall?" he asked his sister,

"nothing just redecorating" she replied with a smile "want to help?"

"hhmm, making a mess in my sisters room, I'm in, just don't let her know it was me"

"ha ha" and they all laughed and went back to stripping (tacking the wall paper off, not stripping! dirty minds!) after a while they had to move the bed, so they moved it out of the way.

"so what is this?" rob asked the others as they continued to take the wallpaper off.

"a mural" nat replied "those two draw it" and she pointed at nic and ivy,

"actually I only helped ivy did the most"

"no I did not, we did it together"

"no we didn't in fact it was more you and Monika, actually!" nic said mater of factually.

"okay your right, I'll take all the credit"

"god you to fight like an old married couple…" rob started

"NO WE DO NOT!" they said together

"okay sorry, and whats so funny?"

"nothing" and nic and ivy burst out into laughter and so did nat.

"what?" he asked again

"you've got paper in your hair, looks like you've got mega-big dandruff" and they kept on laughing,

"right that's it" and rob grabbed a handful of paper and lunged at ivy, ivy was too slow to get out of the way and he grabbed her an started rubbing paper in her hair,

" aahhh help..hehe..help.." then he started tickling her "aahhh that tickles stop it, hehehe stop"

"aarrrr how cute"

"I agree"

"what" and at that both rob and ivy had stopped moving,

"you two are so cute together" nat repeated

"yeh its sweet" nic agreed, ivy jumped up and stood apart from rob, rob looked at her and she went red. He then stood up and continued tacking paper off the wall it was quite for the rest of the time.

"done, and wow it looks great" nat said, the mural was beautiful it was of a castle at one end and on the ground there were trees and mythical creatures like a life size unicorn and some fawns and in the middle was a beautifully painted wardrobe that ivy walked up to and touched, to one side was a lion, a big lion, the light flickered but nobody noticed.

"its Narnia, isn't it?" she asked ivy

"yeh, it was Monika's favourite book" she replied.

"its beautiful" said rob (and from a boy that's good)

Indeed it was good but it needed touch ups here and there and one of the fawns needed a new eye and the lamppost was missing.

"here" said rob and started taking paper out of her hair "and sorry"

"that's okay, come on lets head back to mine, we promised my mum we would help and we've been here" and she glanced at her watch "wow two hours and a half!" what she hadn't noticed was that it had in fact stopped.

"we best go" said nic "come on" and they left nat's room an headed down stairs, there was nobody there,

"they must be around yours" said rob and they continued on outside, it was snowing,

"wow snow at Christmas" nic said and ran out to touch it,

"that's strange, we don't normally get snow till February" said ivy looking around, as all the other started playing in the snow,

"come on ivy before it goes" shouted nic now getting a snow ball ready to through, "what, that's not right, its not cold"

"what?" and they all picked up the snow, nic was right the snow wasn't cold or wet, they didn't have any gloves or hats or scarf's yet they weren't cold, it was like it was snowing in summer.

"what do you think it is?" asked nat

"don't know it can't be fake there's not a machine that big to create this" rob stated.

Suddenly they herd a bell getting slowly louder, it was a bike bell, and then they herd,

"help, help, any body out there, help!" it was Declan he was on his bike and he peddled straight past,

"hay, Declan, over here!" ivy shouted. He turned round and headed back in their direction.

"thank god I found someone, I can't find any one, all the adults have gone" he panted and then he saw nic and jumped off his bike and gave her a hug. "your okay thank god" and he smiled and so did nic, "have you guys notice that um the snow isn't cold right, I'm not going made or anything"

"yeh we noticed" ivy replied "oh this is rob and nat, there my new neighbours

"nice to meet you, so were is every one?" he replied

"I don't know" and she realised something "mum, dad" and she ran next door. The door was open and everything inside was white and icy and there was snow every where,

"MUM, DAD HELLO, WILL ANYBODY HOME HELLO!!" she shouted when she got into the kitchen, she screamed there was her mum and dad and will sitting at the table frozen blue and not moving, just as she thought she was going to collapse rob court her and stood her back up nic and Natalie grabbed her arms ivy was in shock, then they saw why, both girls gasped.

"mum, Becky?" nic said as she saw her mum and little sis sitting at the table along with two other figures,

"mum, dad?" it was rob and Natalie's mum and dad. "whats happened to them?" and they all ran to there parents, ivy didn't know what had happened,

"how did this happen?"

"guys you best get out here!" shouted Declan from the front door, and they all ran to where Declan stood. Out side the wind had started to blow harder and had revealed cars and other people all frozen like there parents, but they weren't sitting as if it had just happened in a snap they were laying on the ground and running frighten faces on them and looking scared.

"what?" ivy walked out because she had seen some thing moving amongst the snow. "hello? HELLO?" and something called back

"WHOSE THERE?" said the voice and a figure was emerging from the snow it was a………a a fawn like on the wall upstairs.

"well hello there and who might you be?" said the funny little man,

"were lost can you help us?" said ivy all the others behind her were blinking they couldn't believe their eyes.

"what can I do to help?" said the fawn,

" where are we?" she asked

"ivy were in London" nat whispered over her shoulder,

"wait" she whispered back,

"well that's a silly question, you are in the new realm of narnia" the little fawn replied looking at her funnily.

"thought so" she whispered to herself "thank you for your help kind ser" and with that ivy was off at a run back into the twins house and up the stairs two at a time, when she arrived at her destination she returned to the bedroom and all the furniture had gone and the boxes then she saw the mural on the wall, but there were no animals except the lion in it's place as they had left him but every thing else was gone, but the wardrobe in the centre of the picture was open and through the wardrobe was the lamppost

_that……that shouldn__'__t be open. _she thought to herself and she lent against the wall opposite the mural took out her phone and looked at itthe rest ran in the room and stooped crashing into each other, rob first them nat into the back of him them nic into the back of her and finally Declan into the back of nic. They all froze dead when the saw the mural, and looked frightened except Declan but ivy wasn't she didn't know how she felt but it wasn't scared, for some reason talking to that fawn seemed normal not strange to her.

"ivy whats happened"

"look at your watches what do they say?" and they all took out their phones and watches to check the time.

"mines stopped it still shows 1:00 and the minute hand has stopped" rob said first and glanced at his and his sisters phone they had both turned off,

"my phone, won't turn back on!" nic said as she tried to turn hers back on.

"and I know why in narnia our time freezes because our time does not exist to them." ivy said before she knew what she was saying,

"how do you know that?" rob asked

"it happened in narnia, it'll happen to us"

"is that why that thing down stairs said the "new realms" of narnia?" nat said catching on to what ivy had said.

"how could that be how'd they get here, narnia isn't real" Declan said

"the answers behind you," and they all turned back round to face the mural again "Declan? Were you reading anything before this happened?" ivy asked him as he looked at the mural,

"yeh I was, why?"

"was it the lion, the witch and the wardrobe by any chance?" she asked him again.

"yeh I was reading it to my sister, then I went to the loo came back and whats out side had happened inside my house too, but I couldn't find them" he replied

" what was the last sentence you read"

"I can always get back if anything goes wrong" why do you ask"

"that's the first thing Lucy says when she goes to narnia and at that time I touched the wardrobe on the mural and that's when it happened, it must have" ivy didn't know what she was saying, but it kind of made sense,

"what are you two on about?" rob asked ivy and his sister "Nat?" he looked between the two of them "hello?"

"um…I don't really know it just came to me" ivy replied and nat just nodded,

"what do you mean ivy?" nic asked her,

"there's someone in the garden!" Declan told them as he was standing nearest the window,

"can you see who it is?" ivy asked

"its……" and he squinted to try and see "I……I think it's that fawn again" he answered.

"good we need him" ivy said

"why?" rob asked

"I don't know but it makes sense to have him near, he knows more than use, come on" and she left the room, in search of the fawn.


End file.
